The touch-Torg
by RetteMich0
Summary: Tras la salida del nuevo disco los chicos de Tokio Hotel vuelven a estar juntos, pero algo esta ocurriendo entre dos miembros del afamado grupo, como bien dicen, el roce hace el cariño.


Georg POV

¿Qué mierda había sido eso? No dejaba de darle vueltas en mi cabeza a aquello. No era la primera vez que tonteábamos para volver un poco, o muy locas, a las fans; es un juego divertido para nosotros, nada más. O eso pensaba. Pero hoy había sido distinto. La mirada de Tom mientras tocaba la manga de mi chaqueta vaquera, la levantaba un poco, me tocaba la mano... Esa mirada había sido diferente, y me daba un extraño escalofrío cada vez que la recordaba. Yo sólo había sido capaz de apartar mi brazo, me puso nervioso, y no sé si me gustaba o me disgustaba.

Ahora ya habíamos terminado aquella entrevista y estábamos todos intentando decidir a dónde ibamos a ir a cenar, o más bien ellos lo intentaban, porque yo no era capaz de seguir la conversación sin perderme en mis pensamientos. Encendí otro cigarro sin pensarlo y entonces me di cuenta de que Bill me miraba.

-Es el cuarto cigarro que te enciendes en cinco minutos, no es que me moleste, pero creo que aquí empieza a haber más humo que oxígeno, ¿planeas matarnos?- Se rió.

-¿El cuarto?- Pregunté en voz baja mientras miraba mi cigarro, subí la mirada y vi que Tom me observaba, giré rápidamente la cabeza hacia Bill- Bueno, ¿entonces dónde cenamos?

-¿Qué le apetece comer a la señorita?- Dijo Tom con su sonrisa pícara- Eres el único que todavía no ha dicho nada.

Ya me había llamado "señorita" antes, pero después de lo de hacía un rato, esa palabra saliendo de sus labios no me tranquilizaba demasiado. Mi cara se puso roja y traté de disimular mi nerviosimo respondiendo con mi voz más masculina- Tengo tanta hambre que me comería a un guitarrista bocazas.- Vale, creo que eso no sonaba tan amenazante como lo había pensado en mi cabeza, ni con la voz más grabe posible.

-Bueno, esto empieza a cansarme, yo sí que tengo hambre. ¿Comemos una pizza y ya está?- Dijo Gustav que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo último que yo había dicho. A lo mejor no sonaba tan mal como yo pensaba y era sólo que estaba nervioso por lo de antes... Pero entonces vi que Tom sí se había dado cuenta, y ya no tenía una sonrisa pícara, sino una extraña mirada de satisfacción.

Tom POV

Caminamos por el parking y nos subimos a mi Escalade, yo observaba a Georg de reojo, pero éste parecía estar completamente ausente.

Sonreí para mis adentros, adoraba la sensación de poner nerviosa a otra persona, de provocarla, hacerla sentir incómoda.

-¿Al Pizza Planet?- Preguntó Bill mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto y colocaba sus enormes tacones en el salpicadero.

-¡Yup!- Contesté

La mayor parte del trayecto fue tranquila, Georg no habló mucho, y Gustav y Bill parecían muy concentrados en sus teléfonos móviles.

Podía ver el Pizza Planet al otro lado de la carretera, únicamente tenía que cruzar la calzada cuando un idiota apareció con su coche a 100km/h y tuve que frenar bruscamente.

Gracias a Dios pude frenar a tiempo, ¿a Dios? ¡Qué cojones! ¡Soy increíble!

-¡Joder Tom!- Gritó Bill asustado.- ¡Casi me rompo una pierna!

-Vas a matarnos.- Dijo Gustav en un tono bastante brusco para lo tranquilo que suele ser.

Siguieron despotricando un par de minutos hasta que aparqué y me percaté de que Georg no había dicho nada; él siempre era el primero en meterse conmigo y yo en meterme con él. Al parecer mi pequeña broma de la manguita le había dejado realmente trastocado.

-Tss…-Siseé, pero Georg me ignoró.- Señorita…

Georg se giró para mirarme e instantáneamente volvió a darse la vuelta para caminar más rápido.

-¿Te gusta como conduzco, verdad GG?- Le dije a Georg interponiéndome en su camino mientras Bill y Gustav entraban al restaurante.

-Muy gracioso Tom.- Giró la cabeza tratando de ignórame y me hizo sonreír ¿Se estaba resistiendo a mi?- Deberíamos entrar.- Dijo y rápidamente se escapó hacia el restaurante.

Vaya, pensé. Esto empezó como un juego para enloquecer a las fans, pero a Tom Kaulitz nadie se le resiste, nadie.

Georg POV

Terminamos de cenar y yo ya estaba más tranquilo. Teníamos que volar a Argentina en unas horas, así que fuimos a preparar nuestras cosas, y fuimos directos para el aeropuerto.

Ya en el avión, tras despegar, había mucho sitio libre, pero Tom vino hasta el asiento de al lado del mío y se quedó de pie mirándome. Voy a intentar actuar como siempre, a lo mejor me lo estoy tomando demasiado en serio, al fin y al cabo es Tom.

-Hola- Le saludé sonriendo.

-Hola- Se sentó a mi lado, muy cerca de mi- ¿Qué tal guapa? ¿Estás sola? ¿Quieres un poco de compañía?

-Vete a la mierda, Tom, esta broma empieza a cansarme ya- Le contesté y giré la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla.

-Oh, venga, ¡no te cabrees! Es sólo una broma, ya lo dejo... Estoy aburrido y tengo ganas de reírme un rato- Me miró con ojos de corderito degollado y apareció una sonrisa en mi cara, no podía resistirme a esa mirada... espera, ¿no podía resistirme a esa mirada? Intentaba hacerme el ofendido, pero en el fondo no había nada que me gustase más que las bromas de Tom, aunque seguía pensando que la broma de llamarme "señorita" o "guapa" empezaba a ser demasiado recurrente.

-Está bien, pero no vuelvas a llamarme guapa. La verdad es que estoy cansado, estaba pensando en intentar dormir un poco...

-Bueno, entonces duerme, me quedaré aquí a lo mío- Respondió.

Me puse los auriculares y cerré los ojos. Después de un par de minutos empecé a notar como unos dedos recorrían mi brazo derecho lentamente, me hacían cosquillas, pero no era desagradable. No sabía muy bien si debía abrir los ojos o hacer como si no me estuviese dando cuenta. Preferí hacerme el dormido, hasta que noté que la mano que antes se deslizaba por mi brazo empezaba a subir por mi hombro y avanzaba por mi clavícula hacia mi pecho. Abrí los ojos. Miré a Tom, él sonreía descaradamente.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunté, no sabía muy bien qué cara debía poner. Y sin quitar es sonrisa suya, con toda tranquilidad, me respondió- A donde me dejes.


End file.
